Known methods and apparatus for detecting missile position either touch the missile or are susceptible to false detection of X axis motion due to vibrations in the Y, Z plane. Proximity detectors, switches, and trip wires fall in the above catagory. Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a motion/displacement detector which functions on a fast or slow moving object by not touching the object, by detecting X axis motion despite vibration in the Y or Z axis, and by having a very small sensor that can be remotely used or mounted with its associated electronics.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a first motion detector that has no mechanical parts between the missile and launcher that may serve to give a false detection of movement of the missile.
Another object of this invention is to provide a first motion detector which detects axial motion of a missile in a launch tube.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a first motion detector which does not detect vibrations of the missile in a direction or directions that are not in the axial movement in a forward direction of the missile relative to a launch tube.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a detection device which detects the first axial motion of the missile.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device which is small, modest in cost, and a device which utilizes electronics that can be re-used over and over again.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a first motion detector which can be used with any missile launcher that is of the tube type, rail type, or multiples thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.